


Вынос мусора

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, dumpster bros, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Джейсона закидывают в мусорный контейнер, но там уже занято.





	Вынос мусора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garbage Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003022) by [TheResurrectionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist). 

Финальный удар по рёбрам — и он всё же стонет от рвущего грудь всполоха. И принимается сквозь сочащуюся между зубов кровь подсчитывать причины, по которым патрулирование в этот раз так быстро пошло по пизде.  
  
Во-первых, дебил, сама мысль, что Нью-Йорк — это совсем как Готэм. Во-вторых: Нью-Йорк — таки ни хрена не Готэм. В-третьих: русские бандиты любят пушки ничуть не меньше твоего. В-четвёртых: эти самые русские ещё и стреляют из этих пушек просто заебись как. Из любых. Из всех. Из твоих…  
  
В бок снова врезается стальной нос ботинка, и он захлёбывается кровью. Следующий удар выбивает из лёгких остатки воздуха и обрывает крик.  
  
Где-то сверху кто-то ржёт и что-то вещает на русском. И ещё на каком-то восточноевропейском наречии…  
  
Пальцы дёргаются от желания выхватить пушку и высадить всю обойму в славянского ублюдка, и с этой фантазией всего две проблемы.  
  
Для начала, чтобы выстрелить Ивану в башку, нужно, чтобы было из чего стрелять, напоминает он себе, когда между глаз взрываются искры, и ещё — рабочий, сука, палец, которым жать на спусковой крючок.  
  
Левая рука валяется сбоку окровавленной тряпкой, правая — плотно перемотана курткой в попытке хоть как-то выправить кости: походу, бесить русского бандита с ломом в руках было так себе идеей.  
  
Особенно при условии, что под удар попало запястье, ага. Особенно это.  
  
— Думаете, ему хочется ещё? — внезапно ухмыляется сверху Иван, не выпуская изо рта ебучей сигареты, как какой-нить секси-пидор. Очередной удар отправляет его катиться по бетону. — Слышь? Тебе хватит?  
  
— На хуй пшёл, — выдавливает он, и Иван громко хохочет. Бандиты окружают его, перекрывая переулок, и он стискивает зубы. — Ты…  
  
Они хватают его за руки и за ноги. В глазах белеет от боли: каждое сломанное ребро, каждый синяк буквально вопят о себе, и приходится закусить губу, чтобы не выпустить этот крик, когда они поднимают его в воздух и его мотает между ними, как истекающую кровью полубессознательную пиньяту.  
  
— Вернёшься в Нью-Йорк за добавкой, а? — Кажется, это Иван, хотя, кроме резкого запаха дыма, зацепиться не за что. — Ой, вряд ли!  
  
— Ой, вряд ли! — подхватывают его дружки, и, боже, будь у него три обоймы, он бы стрелял, пока от их лиц нихуя бы не осталось. — Красная шапочка.  
  
Иван что-то говорит на русском, и остальные принимаются раскачивать его туда-сюда.  
  
Он с полузадушенным криком врезается во что-то твёрдое. Под веками взрывается сверхновая, каждый нерв пронзает болью, рёбра под кожей ощущаются раскалёнными клинками. В голове грохочет: сотрясение как минимум. Во рту кровь и едкая горечь.  
  
Голоса русских отдаляются, подозрительно затихая.  
  
Да… Да быть, блядь, того не может, что его просто бросили в мусорный контейнер. Он чуть шевелится, и под ним шуршит пластик. Да какого хуя…  
  
— Как же заебало, — говорит он крышке контейнера, морщась от соседства мешков. — У готэмских хотя бы хватает пороху пристрелить, как закончили.  
  
Он снова шевелится, пытаясь устроиться хоть самую малость удобнее, потому что в спину упирается металлическая арматурина, а по лодыжке сползает, кажется, творог.  
  
Это ощущение немедленно попадает наверх списка самых мерзких ощущений в его сраной жизни. Включая смерть.  
  
— Ёбаные русские уёбки с их вые…  
  
Локоть проваливается и упирается в… Процентов восемьдесят пять, что это не мусор. Бугристое. Твёрдо…ватое.  
  
Ёба-на. Джейсон сглатывает и пытается дотянуться до крышки контейнера. К трупам сунули.  
  
— Эй, чувак.  
  
Слово заставляет его застыть на месте. По венам несётся адреналин. Голос мужской, чуть раздражённый, будто Джейсон отвлекает от важного футбольного матча.  
  
И раздаётся снизу, из-под мешков с мусором.  
  
— Как думаешь, можешь перестать дёргаться? — рассеянно продолжает голос. — У меня, кажись, нога сломана.  
  
Джейсон пялится в темноту, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
  
— Какого хуя.  
  
Из-под мешков выбирается рука и тычет в его сторону.  
  
— Хорош. Ёрзать.  
  
Джейсон прикрывает глаза, размышляя, не является ли это всё результатом кровопотери и наверняка заработанного сотрясения. Когда он открывает глаза, рука всё там же.  
  
— Какого хуя ты делаешь в моей мусорке?  
  
— Эй, я первый её застолбил, — грозит рука кулаком. — Или думаешь, что раз тебя куда-то случайно зашвырнули, так это сразу твоё?  
  
— Обычно меня в мусорки не бросают, — раздражённо огрызается Джейсон. — Так что да, полагал, это так и работает.  
  
Мужчина продолжает так, будто вообще не слышал ответа.  
  
— Это ж дерьмо, а не контейнер. Даже меньше того, где я оказался в прошлый раз, — приглушённо вещает он из-под фута пластика и мусора. — Но русские ваще такие предсказуемые, правда? Одна мусорка на всех. Должно быть, обленились.  
  
— И не говори, — раздаётся третий голос из другого угла контейнера, и Джейсон снова подпрыгивает.  
  
От движения чувак-с-рукой громко вскрикивает, и рука исчезает в залежах мусора.  
  
— Слышь, мудак, я чё ток что сказал по поводу дёрганий, а?  
  
— Хорош обижать новичка, — устало отзывается второй голос. — Его, небось, первый раз в мусорку кинули. Ведь так?  
  
Джейсон неверяще смотрит в его сторону.  
  
— Вас тут… двое?!  
  
— Ага, — отвечает чувак-с-рукой. Рука снова выныривает, сжатая в кулак, и безошибочно разворачивается в сторону второго голоса, будто ожидая дружеского удара. — Бро-отбросы на всю жизнь!  
  
Второй мужчина вздыхает где-то в залежах контейнеров для еды на вынос и коробок из-под картофельного салата.  
  
— Клинт, я же просил: хватит нас так называть.  
  
Первый крутит кулаком.  
  
— Эй, хочешь порвать с контейнерной жизнью — можешь валить.  
  
— Я был тут до тебя, и ты об этом знаешь.  
  
— Клинт, — повторяет Джейсон. — Клинт Бартон? Типа как… Мститель?  
  
Кулак разворачивается в его сторону и искривляется в отвратительного вида подобие рта.  
  
— А ты, — большой палец движется вверх и вниз, — кто?  
  
— Красный колпак, — отвечает Джейсон, на миг усомнившись в выборе жизненного пути. — Я из Готэма, просто… решил попутешествовать.  
  
— За приятелями, которые тебя сюда закинули? — одобрительно уточняет второй. — Похоже, большие твои фанаты.  
  
— Во-первых: на хуй Ивана. — Джейсон замолкает и восстанавливает дыхание, прижав ладонь к ноющему боку. — Во-вторых: на хуй Ивана. Если бы меня заперли в одной комнате с Гитлером, Сталиным и Иваном, я бы всадил обе пули Ивану в яйца и засунул бы ствол ему в жопу, а в глотку — пустую обойму.  
  
— Я бы поддержал.  
  
— Да ну? — с вызовом спрашивает Джейсон, щурясь в его сторону. — С чего бы?  
  
— Меня он сюда кинул чуть раньше, чем тебя, — отвечает тот, чуть сдвигаясь. — Кстати о… Наверное, мне стоит отсюда выбраться.  
  
— Как твои рёбра? — с искренним беспокойством спрашивает Клинт.  
  
— Ну, я же дышу, да?  
  
Джейсон почти представляет, как Клинт хмурится.  
  
— Это не ответ на вопрос, но так и быть, поверю, потому что я более чем убеждён, что у меня нога сломана, и хочу, чтобы теперь ты обо мне поволновался.  
  
— Да-да.  
  
— Так вы, — неловко встревает Джейсон, всё ещё колеблясь между «слаб от кровопотери» и «отрубился», — часто тут бываете? Это же…  
  
— Адская кухня, — монотонно заканчивает второй. — И нет, обычно я стараюсь избегать мусорных контейнеров. Но убеждён, что Иван полагает это забавным и то и дело меня в них забрасывает, только чтобы лишний раз подъебнуть.  
  
— А ты, значит, что-то типа… члена соперничающей группировки?  
  
— Ха, — фыркает Клинт так, что под локтем Джейсона трясётся здоровенный мешок, а второй мужчина озадаченно замолкает. — О мой почётный мусорный братан, ты имеешь честь разговаривать с самим Дьяволом Адской кухни. Во плоти.  
  
Второй хмыкает.  
  
— Знаешь, вот из-за таких сверхдраматичных пассажей люди и отмахиваются от меня крестами.  
  
— Эй, я уже три часа пялюсь в эту ржавую крышку над головой, дай хоть немного развлечься.  
  
— Сорвиголова, — догадывается Джейсон, и второй мужчина согласно угукает. — Ух ты… Из всех мусорных контейнеров Нью-Йорка я оказался именно в этом: со Мстителем и сладким модником в коже.  
  
— По моему скромному мнению, — паясничает Сорвиголова, — людей обычно не заботит мой вкус в выборе стиля.  
  
— А надо бы, — насмешливо хмыкает Клинт, будто это какая-то шутка для своих. — То есть — рожки. Чё, правда?  
  
— И это говорит человек, у которого костюм в прямом смысле состоит из чёрных джинсов и кожаного жилета.  
  
— Так, ладно, притормозите, — раздражённо просит Джейсон, чуть сдвигаясь, чтобы меньше давило на рёбра. — Полагаю, ни у одного из вас нет плана, как отсюда выбраться, да?  
  
Мешки текут в сторону, и из-под них выныривает блондинистая голова, должно быть, принадлежащая Клинту Бартону. Джейсон слабо ему кивает, не утруждаясь улыбнуться.  
  
— Простите, у меня после драки аппарат барахлит, и я немного подустал гадать, что вы тут говорите. — Клинт пристально смотрит на губы Джейсона, и его взгляд в темноте контейнера кажется свирепым. — Мэтти, как мы из прошлой жопы выкрутились?  
  
— Я позвонил Клэр… — «Мэтти», походу, доведён до белого каления. — Ты двадцать минут ныл как младенец, после чего она отказалась забрать кого-либо из нас домой, потому что мы воняем помойкой.  
  
— Нет. В первый раз.  
  
— Первый раз в Адской кухне или на вечеринке в башне Старка?  
  
Джейсон разглядывает небо, гадая, удастся ли выбраться так, чтобы не проткнуло лёгкое.  
  
— Нет, я о той помойке, — всё так же горячо вещает другому концу мусорки Клинт, — на углу Восьмого и…  
  
— Не буду оспаривать существование там мусорного контейнера, вот только у меня нет ни малейшего воспоминания о том, чтобы у нас с тобой были приключения конкретно в нём.  
  
— Значит, вы так и познакомились? — спрашивает Джейсон. — Один из вас свалился другому в контейнер… Бах — друзья на всю жизнь?  
  
Повисает неловкое молчание.  
  
— Я твёрдо уверен, — вступает Клинт, — что когда двое людей, преследующих справедливость и возмездие, оказываются в одном мусорном контейнере, между ними завязываются крепкие узы.  
  
Сорвиголова фыркает.  
  
— Ему кажется, что когда он не единственный супергерой, которого выбрасывают на помойку, это выглядит лучше.  
  
Джейсон ухмыляется, запёкшаяся было нижняя губа снова трескается.  
  
— Вы двое — действительно… нечто.  
  
— Э-эй, я понимаю, что у вас в Готэме другие порядки, но это ещё не повод грубить. — Клинт, хмурясь, возится с чем-то у себя за ушами. — Эй, Мэтт, у меня аппараты работают?  
  
Тень с другой стороны мусорки меняет положение, замирает.  
  
— Я слышу, как гудит батарея, но усилок сдох.  
  
— Боже… Ладно. Спасибо. Дам потом Старку глянуть.  
  
Джейсон смотрит в сторону Мэтта — ну, как минимум туда, где Мэтт предполагается.  
  
— Ты слышишь, как работают его аппараты?  
  
— Я много чего слышу.  
  
— Звучит… зловеще.  
  
— Я… Кстати о, — перебивает Сорвиголова сам себя, снова чуть смещаясь. — Если слух меня не обманывает, они возвращаются.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Иван…  
  
Сердце Джейсона уходит в пятки. Как бы ни хотелось ему голыми руками выдрать их мозги, мысль о том, чтобы сдвинуться, выглядит очень… непривлекательно.  
  
Клинт со вздохом откидывается на коробки от мороженого.  
  
— Так. У меня тут сломанная нога, а у Красной Шапочки — рёбра трещат. По здравой оценке: хрен мы будем с ними драться.  
  
— Я Красный Колпак, мудила, — огрызается Джейсон. — Если у кого из вас есть пушка, я их прям отсюда застрелю. И шевелиться не придётся.  
  
— Никаких убийств, — бормочет Сорвиголова настолько Брюсовым тоном, что Джейсон рефлекторно прикусывает язык. Мусор сдвигается, из-под него показывается силуэт руки. — Я разберусь.  
  
— Ты в порядке, чувак? — машет в его сторону Клинт, сигналя что-то другой рукой. — То есть я, может, и не могу стоять, но я могу швырять в них бутылки или ещё какую хрень.  
  
— Ничего со мной не случится. — Сорвиголова поднимает крышку контейнера и бесшумно выпрыгивает наружу. Мягко приземляется и подпрыгивает несколько раз на месте, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как боксёр. — Сидите тихо.  
  
У Клинта в одной руке уже банка фанты, во второй — бутылка из-под водки, и он явно готов их бросить. Под его взглядом Джейсон вздыхает и солидарно подбирает бутылку дасани.  
  
И конечно, всего миг спустя в переулке эхом отдаётся русская речь, всё приближаясь. Сорвиголова плавно уходит в сторону, сливается с тенью, вжимается в стену. Джейсон невольно ухмыляется и сжимает бутылку крепче.  
  
Иван, напевая что-то на русском, подходит к помойке, его приятели полукругом выстраиваются за ним. Кое-кто щелкает предохранителями.  
  
Как только Иван тянется к крышке контейнера, Сорвиголова молча прыгает, раскинув руки, и приземляется одному из его дружков на плечи, заставив пошатнуться. Обхватывает руками за шею.  
  
Второго он вырубает, засветив ботинком в висок, и тот падает на землю, разбрызгивая кровь. Пушка отлетает куда-то вглубь переулка.  
  
Сорвиголова снова движется, оставив обмякать придушенного бандита. Уклоняется кувырком, отправляя очередного русского в стену. Слышится стук, за ним следует серия быстрых ударов, чётко ложащихся в челюсть и нос.  
  
Когда Иван наконец-то разворачивается, серия заканчивается жёстким идеальным ударом с разворота, после которого Сорвиголова припадает вниз и крутится, подсекая противника.  
  
Всё, о чём может думать Джейсон, наблюдая за этими грациозными движениями, это Дик.  
  
От сокрушительного апперкота Иван, пошатываясь, делает несколько шагов назад и теряет сознание ещё до того, как валится на землю. Когда он падает, Джейсон радостно вскрикивает, не обращая внимания на болезненно скрипящие рёбра.  
  
Клинт, громко свистнув, отправляет со своего насеста на мешках в лицо Ивану бутылку из-под водки. Следом описывает дугу фанта, задев бандитскую морду лишь по касательной. И в переулке наконец воцаряется тишина.  
  
Сорвиголова широко улыбается, и в этой улыбке видится что-то тёмное.  
  
— Врать не буду, было довольно мило, — признаёт Джейсон, немного нервничая от того, как хорошо ему удаётся сливаться с тенями… Почти как Брюсу, что о многом говорит. — Может, меня наконец кто-нибудь вынет из этого контейнера?  
  
Клинт поворачивается к нему с серьёзным видом.  
  
— Стоит лишь раз попасть в мусор, и уже не выберешься.  
  
— Не обращай на него внимания, — говорит Мэтт, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом. Абсолютно бесшумно оказавшись, что немного пугает. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Джейсон кое-как приподнимается, несмотря на обжигающую боль в боку. Под коленями внезапно оказывается поддерживающая рука, помогая завершить движение.  
  
— Осторожнее.  
  
— Вынь птенчика, — говорит Джейсон вместо «спасибо», пока кровь от лица отливает к затёкшим ногам. — Или он ещё неделю будет вонять тунцом.  
  
Сорвиголова скалится так, будто видит его сарказм насквозь, и помогает Клинту. Тот поднимается из контейнера, опираясь на здоровую ногу и сыпля проклятиями.  
  
— Господи ёбаный бог…  
  
— Богохульник, — произносит Мэтт тем тоном, которым Брюс обычно бормочет себе под нос, понимая, что эффекта от укора не будет, но просто не в силах сдержать своё ебучее праведное негодование.  
  
Клинт опирается на крышку и фыркает.  
  
— Из-за того, как тебя каждый раз передёргивает от упоминания Его всуе, слухи и не утихают.  
  
Мэтт смотрит на него, умудрившись за пару секунд растерять всю свою грозную ауру.  
  
— Я слышу слишком много сочувствия в голосе человека, которого не поливают хотя бы раз в неделю святой водой.  
  
— Ну, я-то вообще ничего не слышу…  
  
— Эй, эй! — машет на них Джейсон. — Не заткнёте на полминуты свой ядовитый поток?  
  
Усмешка Мэтта сменяется озабоченной гримасой, Клинт захлопывает рот, клацнув зубами, и они оба выжидающе поворачиваются к Джейсону.  
  
Он кивает на Клинта, так и балансирующего на одной ноге.  
  
— Тебе норм его самому отсюда забрать?  
  
Клинт теряет опору, и Сорвиголова, не моргнув глазом, выбрасывает обтянутую перчаткой руку и ловит его за ворот. Клинт повисает в футе от земли, выпучив глаза.  
  
— Уверен, что справлюсь, — отвечает Сорвиголова, аккуратно ставя Клинта обратно. Джейсон не может не ухмыльнуться при виде того, как покрытый местами картофельным салатом Клинт отчаянно пытается отмахнуться. — Клинт, хватит дёргаться…  
  
— Я в порядке, хорош со мной нянчиться!  
  
Ответный взгляд Сорвиголовы весьма выразителен.  
  
— Я слышу два перелома, и это только в голени…  
  
— Везёт тебе!  
  
— Ладно, — снова обрывает Джейсон перепалку, — я сваливаю. Было приятно познакомиться, ребята, давайте никогда не повторять.  
  
Сорвиголова шикает на Клинта и забрасывает его руку себе на плечо. Его взгляд безошибочно находит Джейсона, несмотря на тень… Ну, под маской не очень видно, правда ли это именно взгляд.  
  
— Ты же на мотоцикле приехал?  
  
Джейсон хмыкает.  
  
— Даже если и так, Иван наверняка ещё час назад зашвырнул его в реку.  
  
Скорее всего, вместе с пушками.  
  
— Ты удивишься, — мягко говорит Сорвиголова, чуть поворачивая голову. Несколько мгновений тишины, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке. — Восемь кварталов отсюда. Угол Шестой и Десятой, за мусорными баками.  
  
Джейсон медленно моргает, переваривая.  
  
— Это ты на слух?  
  
Улыбка Мэтта становится шире, в ней снова появляется что-то зловещее. Клинт фыркает и мотает головой.  
  
— Выпендрёжник.  
  
— Удачно добраться домой, — напутствует Сорвиголова, игнорируя Клинта и задумчиво глядя на Джейсона. — И если ещё как-нибудь окажешься в Адской кухне…  
  
— Загляну повидаться, — кивает ему Джейсон. Клинт взрывается хохотом, Сорвиголова ухмыляется. — Что?  
  
— Ничего, — отвечает тот. Машет на прощание. — Вали уже. С нами ничего не случится.  
  
— Хорошо. — Джейсон кивает им, прощаясь. — Увидимся.  
  
Под громкий хохот Клинта Джейсон, чуть пошатываясь, разворачивается. Медленно бредёт к выходу из переулка, аккуратно прижимая к себе руки.  
  
Стоит ему завернуть за угол, в переулке звенит звук смачного поцелуя.  
  
Господи, кто бы мог подумать, а?!


End file.
